The Fresh Beat Band
'The Fresh Beat Band' is a live-action preschool musical sitcom set with original pop songs produced for Nick Jr.. Stars Shout, Twist, Marina, and Kiki are the Fresh Beats, described as four best friends in a band who go to music school together and love to sing and dance. The show is filmed at Paramount Studios in Los Angeles, California. About each episode * There are four upbeat, kid-friendly songs in every Fresh Beat Band episode. * During each episode the Fresh Beats solve a relatable problem. * Each episode is kicked off with a song relating to the problem they will solve. * When a problem arises, The Fresh Beat Band sings a song about how to fix it. * When the problem is solved they perform a big number, with the problem and solution incorporated into the lyrics. * Each episode concludes with a version of The Fresh Beat Band's closing song, "Great Day!" * The ending credits contains a instrumental of the theme song. Twist never knows what he is doing he just loves to follow his friends and the crowd but loves to show off. Shout is the quietest guy of all but loves to dance. Marina will play anything that is smillar to the drums. Kiki loves to play anything and also loves to be herself. Main characters List of The Fresh Beat Band characters '''Shout' played by Thomas Hobson Instrument: Keyboard Colors: Orange and Green and both Favorite expressions: "Cool Beans" and "Stylin'" Twist played by Jon Beavers Instruments: Turntable, Beat Box Colors: Yellow and Blue Favorite expression: "Sweet" Kiki played by Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer Instruments: Guitar and Violin Colors: Pink and Green Favorite expression: "Kickin" Marina played by Shayna Rose - 2009 to 2011 / Tara Perry- 2011 Instrument: Drum Colors: Teal and Purple Favorite expressions: "Hip, Hop, and Pop!" Recurring characters All recurring characters have a name that is musically or instrument-based. Melody - Owner of the Groovy Smoothie. Played by Dioni Michelle Collins. Reed - Owner of the Music Store, and occasional guitar player. Played by Hadley Fraser (Season 1) . Ms. Piccolo - Music School Teacher. Played by Monica Lee Gradischek. There are also 4 children known as "The Junior Beats" who are essentially the children equivalent of their grown up counterparts. All can sing and dance, and dress as a corresponding character. Episodes List of The Fresh Beat Band episodes Air Time The Airing of "The Fresh Beat Band" are here: Past Episode All New Episode (aka Next Episode) Repeat Episode More Past & New Episodes List Here: Now Showing Other Repeat Episodes [http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/the-fresh-beat-band/upcoming-episodes/EP01174758?aid=zap2it Check Here] for Other Repeat Episodes... Video Video:The Fresh Beat Band - Opening Title Sequence Video:Stomp the House By The fresh beat band!! Video:The Fresh Beat Band- Its A Great Day Video:The_Fresh_Beat_Band_HD_Live_4_24_10_-_We_Had_a_Great_Day_3_3 (this video are Nick Jr. & it belong to Nick Jr.) Note: Some video are fan record from their tv set Name change During the buildup to the show's debut, the band was initially advertised as "The Jump Arounds". Commercials promoting the band under that name were in heavy rotation on Nick Jr. and Noggin prior to the series debut. The change occurred approximately in mid July, 2009, because the name was copyrighted. Live Show List Of Episodes-Live Shows Los Angeles Live Performances in Los Angeles (April 24 & 25'2011) If you and the kids want to catch The Fresh Beat Band LIVE, they will be performing at the Los Angeles Times Festival of Books held at the UCLA campus. The concerts will be held on the Target Children’s Stage at 10 am, both days, followed by an autograph session. This event is FREE! All in all, we had a great day! of course, my hernia was giving me grief and since I’m hugely pregnant right now, I was too slow to keep up and actually hear what the show creators were saying during the tour… but it was so much fun for the boys. They put a lot of thought into this show and I appreciate it since it’s one of my boys’ favorites. FTC Disclosure: I was invited to the Paramount Lot in Los Angeles and we were treated to lunch and smoothies. Nationwide Concert Tour By Nickelodeon Published: Thursday, Nov. 17, 2011 - 8:24 am NEW YORK, Nov. 17, 2011 -- /PRNewswire/ --The Fresh Beat Band, Nickelodeon's popular preschool music group and stars of the hit TV series of the same name, will hit the road in February 2012 for the first time ever on a 15-week, 50-city nationwide concert tour. Kiki (Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer), Shout (Thomas Hobson), Marina (Tara Perry), and Twist (Jon Beavers) will perform The Fresh Beat Band hits from seasons one, two and three of the live-action music series that teaches preschoolers about music appreciation and how to express their feelings through movement, song and instrumental music. Tickets for The Fresh Beat Band Live in Concert tour will be available beginning Friday, Nov. 18, at 10am EST. Fresh Beat Band party packages, which include a meet and greet with The Fresh Beat Band, will also be available for purchase. In addition, the band's new music video and single "Just Like A Rockstar," will premiere on Nickelodeon and be available on iTunes on Tuesday, Nov. 29. The song will be featured on the first The Fresh Beat Band soundtrack, which spans all three seasons of the TV series and will be available in January. Both the soundtrack and the tour will showcase the Fresh Beats catchy preschool-friendly tracks including "Here We Go" and "Stomp the House." The Fresh Beats recently released singles, "Here We Go" and "A Friend Like You," have been mainstays at the top of the iTunes children's music chart since their debut. [http://www.sacbee.com/2011/11/17/4062063/nickelodeons-the-fresh-beat-band.html Read More Here] External links * The Fresh Band * Shayna Rose official site * Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer official site * Hadley Fraser official site * Monica Lee Gradischek official site Other Links *Pop Tower Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:NickToons Show